With Tired Eyes,Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept
by Noir Productions
Summary: This is my take on the season three episode, With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept. Jake is back for good and is with Peyton and I suck at summaries. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: A Blur

With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

(Special Note These characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the creators of _One Tree Hill _and The CW. This during _One Tree Hill's _third season.)

Romance Focus: Brooke/Lucas and Peyton/Jake

Other characters: Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Skills, Rachel, and others

Rating: T for Teen

Element(S): Danger, Drama, Angst, and Violence

Notes To Know In My Perfect Little World of This Fan Fiction:

- Nikki has given up her battle for Jenny (Yay)

- Peyton and Jake are still together

Chapter One: A Blur

It all happened so fast, no one knew what to expect. Brooke Davis entered the school with her best bud Peyton Sawyer and her boyfriend, Jake Jagielski. Jake gaze Peyton's hand a squeeze as he grinned at Peyton as she rested her head on his shoulder. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she looked at them. Ever since he came home for good with Jenny, she's never seen Peyton happier.

"God, you two are just so adorable, it's sick." Brooke said with a grin on her face. Peyton looked up from Jake's shoulder and shook her head, smiling. They then looked up and Peyton watched as Jake's face fell from a smile to fear. Brooke looked to them with a furrowed brow before she looked and saw Jimmy Edwards standing in the hallway and pointing a gun right at the door, the door she was opening.

"Peyton!" Jake shouted just as Jimmy fired the gun and the hallway erupted in deafening screams. Brooke watched as the glass shattered around her and her friends. She let out a scream and she turned and started to run with the crowd. Jake had a grip on Peyton's arm when the crowd swept him off. "Peyton!" Called again and then he found himself out in the quad.

Brooke ran as fast as she could, continually tossing a glance behind her before she left the school and out into the open air. She looked around at the students as they scattered. She looked around and noticed that not Jake nor Peyton were with her.

"Peyton!" Brooke shouted, turning around as student whizzed by her to get out of harms way. She covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. "Peyton!" She called and she turned around to see Nathan and Lucas running toward the school.

"Brooke!"

Lucas said as he ran over to her. He took her shoulders into his hands and Brooke's tears are rolling down her face as she pointed to the school.

"Someone has a gun and their shooting!" She cried and Lucas looked up from her to the school. Nathan looked down at Brooke then looked to Lucas.

"Haley, she's in the tutor center." Nathan said and he started to run for the school.

"Nathan! Lucas!" Whitey shouted as he stood near the bus. "Get your asses back here!" He called back to them then Lucas gently shoved Brooke to the bus.

"No, Luke!" She cried as Whitey grabbed her waist and hoisted her up onto the bus. "Lucas!" She called but the doors to the bus closed and she moved to the nearest window seat to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend and his brother rushing into the school. She placed her hand on the window pane of the bus as the bus pulled away from campus as quickly as it could. "Lucas," she whispered as she sat there and her hand ran down the window. She lost Peyton and Jake in the crowd, God knows what happened to them, but what about Lucas?

Jake ran down the halls, the silence frightening him as he ran as fast as he could. He looked down halls, around corners, looking for his girlfriend. He didn't want to shout, in fear of the shooter being nearby when he does. He skidded to a halt when he heard loud footsteps rushing quickly down the hallway. He then stepped forward, glass crunching behind his weight. He looked down at the glass and noticed blood. He looked at the door and he flashed back to the shot being fired. This was the door they were standing by.

"Peyton," he whispered as he turned and looked around, following a small blood trail down a hallway.

Peyton groaned as she crawled further into the library as she left a bloody trail behind her. She whimpered as she pulled herself behind a bookcase and sat there, her head resting on the spines of books as she sat there. She rested her hand on her leg and she looked at the blood that ran off on her palm. She started to cry and she tried to stand up. She cried out and fell back to the floor and she moved her leg closer to her body, blood smearing against the blue carpet. She started to sweat and she felt like she couldn't breathe. All she could think about was Jake and Brooke and how she lost them. She held her leg and looked up at the ceiling.

"Please, God," She whispered and looked away, tears coursing down her pale cheeks. She prayed that this was all a dream and that this wasn't really happening. But when she cried out from the pain in her leg, she was pulled back to reality. A reality where this was all very real.


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

Chapter Two: Fear

Nathan and Lucas walked down the halls, silently. Lucas and Nathan entered Whitey's office and Nathan grabbed a baseball bat.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he looked up at Nathan. Nathan held the bat and looked to his brother.

"I'm gonna go find Haley." He said and Lucas shook his head and went after Nathan. They made their way down the hallway, looking at the scattered and abandon bags, books, and papers. Lucas licked his lips and looked to see a door opening. Lucas reached out and grabbed Nathan's arm and they stared at the door before they charged. Mouth looked unaffected as he walked out but he then felt hands grip him and toss him up against the wall.

"Hey!" Mouth shouted then looked up at Nathan who sighed and let him go.

"Mouth, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, looking at his friend. Mouth looked around at the hallway, looking more and more confused.

"What's going on? It looks all Dawn of the Dead, in here." He said and he looked up at Nathan, still holding that baseball bat.

"Don't say dead." Nathan said and looked to Lucas then Mouth. "I need to get to the tutor center so come on." Nathan said and Mouth and Lucas followed his lead.

Jake moved down the hallway, making his way toward the library. He noticed that the blood trail led into the library and he sighed. He looked around cautiously before opening the door and slid into the library. He walked around, his eyes and ears peeled for a slight sound. He looked toward a smaller bookcase and he made his way over to it, the blood leading him right to it. He then crossed it and he looked down to see Peyton who gasped and cried out, tears rolling down her face.

"Peyton, shush, it's me." Jake said, falling to his knees before her. He placed his hands on her face and Peyton sobbed as she looked away.

"Jake," She sobbed and held her hands on his arms he leaned over, kissing her forehead. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to him.

"We need to get help, Peyt." He said and pulled away from her and Peyton's eyes widened as she grabbed his shirt.

"Don't leave me, please," She said, her voice breaking as she cried. Jake shook his head and moved closer to her.

"I won't leave you, Peyton, I promise." He said and placed his hands on her face as he pulled her into his arms. He looked down at the floor, looking at the blood all over the floor. He ran his hand down her hair, resting his palm on the back of her head. Peyton rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Jake reached out to touch her leg and Peyton looked down before inching away. "Peyton, what happened?" He asked, scared for the worst. She shook her head and licked her lips.

"I cut it on some glass." She said and rested her hand on it and cried out in pain. Jake reached out and moved some of her ripped jean away from her leg and looked at it. Blood was all over it and it was hard to tell but he knew and his heart sank. The first shot had hit her right in the leg. Jake bit his lower lip before releasing it and looking to Peyton.

"We need to get out of here," He whispered and rested his hand on her face. Peyton gripped him and he looked back to the door before wrapping his arms around his wounded girlfriend. The blood wasn't slowing down but he had to try. He took off his shirt and ripped a strip off and wrapped it around her wound as tight as he could. He rested his hand on his white wife beater, some of Peyton's blood smearing on it. He looked down at it before looking to Peyton. He shook his head and tightened the strip and then moved closer. "I'm gonna get you out of here soon, I promise. It's not safe out there yet." He said and moved closer to her, wrapping her up into his arms. Peyton whimpered as she rested her head on his shoulder and tears rolled down her face.

Lucas, Mouth, and Nathan reached the tutor center and Nathan looked to them. He then knocked on the door and stood there. Haley looked up from her spot in the room and she moved over to the door.

"What are you doing?" A student asked and Haley walked over to the door.

"It could be Nathan." She said and she looked down to see a driver's license slide under the door. She picked it up and looked to Skills and the others. "It's Nathan." She said and then someone stood up.

"How do you know it's him? Someone could have swiped that off him." Skills got into his face and looked up at him.

"If she says it's him, it's him. Open the door, Haley." Skills said and Haley leaned close to the door.

"Always," She said and then she held her ear closer to the door.

"And forever," Nathan said on the others side and Haley closed her eyes in relief then she opened the door and embraced Nathan. Nathan entered, holding onto Haley before Lucas and Mouth entered the room and shut the door.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Nathan said and kissed Haley's head. Then they all looked up to see Jimmy standing up and pulling out the gun.

"Well not everyone is alright." Jimmy said and Lucas and Mouth stare at him in shock as does Skills.

"Jim-" Mouth began but Jimmy shook the gun at him.

"Shut up!" He shouted and looked at all of them. Rachel closed her eyes and looked away from him. "Everyone move over here and stay over there, now!" He shouted and Nathan held Haley close and pulled her near the wall. Lucas looked at Jimmy, his eyes glued to him as he and Mouth moved to the wall.

Author's Note: So sorry the first chapter was short and I'll have the next chapter up, if I get enough feedback to continue. Hope you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Wounds

With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the feedback! It's greatly appreciated!**

Chapter Three: Wounds

Keith Scott stood next to Karen as she cried softly, police officers whizzing by and he sighed, pulling his fiancee into his arms.

"Lucas is going to be fine, I promise." He said, holding her close to him as he watched police officers scope the area and students hanging around, looking at the school behind barriers. He knew that Lucas was a smart kid and wouldn't get himself into anything he couldn't get himself out of. He smoothed Karen's hair gently and looked away from her, a strong expression on his face as he held her close. He hoped that he was alright.

Peyton lolled her head to the side and looked at Jake. Jake looked at his girl with fear in his eyes. He looked at the sweat beading on her neck, the paleness of her face. She was losing blood fast and he watched her gulp and touch his face.

"It's not glass is it?" She said with sadness yet a bit of knowing in her tone. Jake licked his lips and reached over and touched her face.

"No, it's not," He said and Peyton nodded slowly and looked away from him. "It's a bullet." He said and Peyton sighed softly and looked away. Jake smoothed her hair and she looked at him.

"I love you, you know that," She said and touched his face. Jake nodded and moved closer.

"Don't, Peyton, you are going to be okay. I need you…Jenny needs you." Jake said and Peyton smiled but it was sad as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love that girl, more than anything." Peyton whispered and looked to Jake he smiled and nodded. Peyton leaned over and kissed his lips gently. Jake closed his eyes, his brow furrowing slightly as he held her close to him, kissing her back. He rested his hand on the back of her head as she leaned against him.

"Stay with me, Peyton Sawyer." He said softly and smoothed her hair gently. Peyton groaned and looked at her blood on the floor. She looked away and gripped Jake's arm gently.

"I love you, Jake." She said softly and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Peyton." Jake said back to her and kissed the top of her head. He felt tears rolling down his face and he held her close to him. Peyton was running out of time and he needed to get her out of there. He needed to save the woman he loved. He looked away from her and sniffled a little.

Nathan looked to Lucas who stared at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, man." Lucas said as Mouth moved past him and more into the middle of the room. Jimmy waved the gun at Mouth and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I said stay to the wall, Mouth!" Jimmy shouted and Mouth moved back to the wall, terrified. Lucas shook his head and held his hands out.

"Think about this, Jim. You know you don't want to do this." Lucas said and Jimmy turned to him, pointing the gun right at Lucas's head.

"Luke-" Haley gasped and Nathan held her tighter to him. Lucas stared at the barrel of the gun. Jimmy shook his head and looked to him and Mouth.

"You two shut up! You don't know what you are talking about! You aren't my friends anymore!" Jimmy shouted and Haley shook her head and closed her eyes. Then they all looked to the sound of someone banging on the door. Jimmy stared at the door. Lucas watched as Jimmy walked over to the door and flung it open.

"No!" Brooke's voice filled room and Lucas's eyes widened as Jimmy grabbed her by the arm and put the barrel of the gun into Brooke's neck.

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted and Jimmy looked to Lucas. Brooke stared at Lucas in fear and Jimmy shook his head.

"This is what I mean, man! You changed and became just like her! Just like them!" His said, shoving Brooke close to the wall and Lucas pulled her close to him. Brooke sobbed and Lucas ran his hand up to her head, messing up her hair. "Now! All of you, stay on that side of the room!" He shouted and Brooke looked away from Lucas to him. She shook her head and looked to Haley who looked just as scared as she was. Brooke looked to Jimmy and she pulled away from Lucas.

"Brooke no!" Lucas shouted and a shot rang out and the sound of gasping fill the air.

"BROOKE!"

**Sorry that the chapter is so short...What will happen next? Review and find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Running Out Of Time

With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

Chapter Four: Running Out Of Time

"BROOKE!" Lucas shouted as he watched Jimmy become frightened and pull the trigger. The bullet tore right through Brooke's left shoulder, knocking her back against the wall. Brooke cried out loudly in pain as she slid down the wall, leaving a bloody trail behind.

"I-" Jimmy stammered as he lowered the gun slowly and watched Lucas rush over to his girlfriend's aid. Lucas, his blue eyes welling up fast as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder tightly and Brooke cried out and looked up at him.

"Why? Why did you come back?" Lucas asked, his voice breaking and pleading as he asked her. Brooke bit her lower lip and looked up at him.

"Whitey…Stopped the bus for a few more students to get on and," She paused when Lucas lifted her up into his arms. "I slipped off. I had to make sure you were okay…Where's Peyton?" She asked and Lucas looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Everyone listen!" Jimmy yelled and a few people whimpered but Lucas stared at him with hatred in his eyes. He used to be this guy's friend. He even still felt that way when he first realized that he was the shooter. But the moment that gun went off and he saw Brooke's blood spill onto the floor, his friendship was forever gone. "Everyone get to that end of the room! NOW!" He yelled and Lucas scoffed.

"You shot my girlfriend, Jimmy! She could bleed to death!" Lucas shouted and Jimmy pointed the gun at Lucas's head, fear the only emotion on his face.

"Move!" Jimmy shouted and Lucas shook his head and moved himself and Brooke to the back of the room. He laid her down gently on a bookcase that Mouth cleared the surface off of. Brooke swallowed saliva down hard and shuddered. Lucas took off his button down shirt and balled it up. He lifted Brooke's head and rested it on his shirt. Mouth then instinctively took off his jacket and covered Brooke up with it. Lucas looked back to Jimmy who tossed duct tape to Nathan. "You! Tape a line down here! Do it!" He shouted and Haley let go of Nathan reluctantly so he could do so.

"Luke," Brooke whispered and Lucas stood over her and held her hand. "Am I gonna die?" She asked and Lucas shuddered, climbing onto the bookcase himself. He let her rest her head on his leg, his hand still gripping hers.

"You are not going to die. I promise you, I will get you out of here." Lucas gave his word to her and smoothed her hair. He kissed her forehead and then looked to Nathan as he moved back to Haley after taping the line down. He then looked over to see a girl in a corner, looking paler and paler by the second.

Jake held Peyton close to him as her breathing became more and more shallow. They were running out of time and he need to get her out of here.

"Peyton…Peyton." Jake said, shaking her a little. Peyton forcefully opened her eyes and looked up at him. Jake looked at her face, the color pretty much gone in her cheek, her eyes dull.

"It's cold." Peyton whispered and Jake shook his head.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." He said and wrapped his arm around her back and the other under her knees and lifted her up into his arms. Peyton rested her head on his shoulder and whimpered softly. Jake moved away from the bookcase and made his way toward the door. "Stay with me, Peyton." Jake whispered to her and looked out the window of the library doors.

Nathan and Haley are sitting together, their hands together as they looked to each other.

"You shouldn't have come back for me. I love you for doing it but… I wish you were safe." Haley said, looking into Nathan's eyes. Nathan just shook his head and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I don't wanna be safe without you." Nathan said and Haley gave him a faltering smile. They then looked to Jimmy as he looked down at them.

"I heard what you said, Scott; in the time capsule, about Haley." Jimmy said and They look away from him. "Guys like you can get away with it." Jimmy said and looked away from them as well.

"Oh, guys like me, huh? You can pass judgment about guys like me all you want but somebody stereotypes you and there's gunplay?" Nathan said, getting a bit irritated and Jimmy scoffed at Nathan.

"Whatever. Your _worst_ day in this place would be my _best_ day." Jimmy said, standing in front of Nathan. Nathan looked up from his spot and looked to Jimmy.

"OK, OK, maybe so. Alright, maybe it is easier for me and my friends. But, you know what, that doesn't make what you're doing right, does it? This is _wrong_, man; all of this. And I think you _know_ that." Nathan said to him, his eyes almost angry. Haley looked away from Nathan and looked down at Abby who looked terrible. Haley's brow furrowed as she moved off her chair and sat in front of Abby.

"Abby, you okay?" Haley asked reaching over and touching Abby's cheek.

"I'm fine." She said but Haley touched her forehead and shook her head.

"No you're not." Haley said and reached over, taking Abby's hand. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist and noticed the words, 'diabetes' written on it. Haley's eyes widened slightly and she looked back up to Abby. "You're diabetic!? Where's your insulin?" Haley asked and Jimmy looked over at them.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked and Haley looked up at him with a bit of anger.

"She's diabetic!" She then looked back to Abby who's eyes fluttered a bit. "Where is it?" Haley asked and Abby sighed and looked to Haley.

"In my locker! Across the quad." She said and looked to Jimmy with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. Jimmy just shook his head and started to pace.

"Oh, no, no, no, forget it! It's impossible!" He said and looked back to them. Rachel looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"You could let her go." She said, red tresses falling into her face as she looked away from him. Skills nodded and looked back to Jimmy himself.

"Yeah, you got us, dawg." Skills said and looked to Haley who held onto Abby gently.

"Jimmy, she's really sick."

"Let her go, Jim."

"Yeah, let her go."

Everyone was saying something and Jimmy looked down at Abby, pointing the gun again.

"Unbelieveable! Alright, just you, come on." Jimmy said, motioning for Abby to go. Haley and Mouth get up to help Abby to the door. Abby stood at the door and looke at Jimmy.

"Go on before I change my mind!" Jimmy shouted and Abby jumped a little and whimpered.

"I'm scared." Abby whispered and looked to Jimmy. He looked back at her, a bit of fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Of what?" He asked and Abby started to cry and she looked down at her feet.

"The others." Abby whispered and Jimmy looked at her with sad eyes.

"Are there others, Jim?" Haley asked and Jimmy looked down at the taped line.

"Does this feel well planned to you?" He asked and watched everyone shuffle in their seats. Jimmy took in a harsh breath and looked at Abby with kind eyes.

"Go." He whispered softly to her and Abby smiled and backed out of the tutor center and took off into a run. Jimmy watched her from the doorway, a smile on his face before he turned back into the room.

"What about Brooke, huh? The girl that you shot!" Lucas shouted and Jimmy looked down at Brooke, her eyes shut but she was twitching ever so slightly. Her eyes opened slowly and Jimmy looked away from her. Jimmy then looked to see Nathan texting and Jimmy shouted at him.

"God! I should have known it was all about the gun." He took a few steps closer and waved the gun at them manically. "So what, do I have to pull the _trigger_ again for you to take me seriously?" He shouted and Haley looked at him with anger in her eyes as Lucas smoothe Brooke's hair.

"No!" Haley shouted and Skills shook his head at Jimmy.

"Edwards, come on, man." Skills said and looked to Jimmy, a look in his eyes that was sad and scared, nothing terrifying to them really.

"I promise you, whoever steps into that hallway…is gonna die." Jimmy said to them and looked at all of them.

Jake gritted his teeth as he slipped out of the library, holding Peyton for dear life. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he slowly made his way out of the library.

"Got ya." Jake whispered softly to Peyton, her head still on his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her as he continued to move. He stepped away from the door and it banged shut tight. Jake whinced at the loud sound and closed his eyes.

Jimmy jerked his head to the sound and looked at the door. Everybody looked at him and Lucas held onto Brooke as she grimaced and sat up slowly. She held onto Lucas, her face just started to pale. Lucas held his hand to her shoulder and held her close to him as they sat there on the bookcase.

"I guess that's my cue." He said, it sounding a bit psychotic. Rachel shook her head and looked up at him.

"Don't! Just stop! Change it!" She said and shook her head at him. "Don't do this." She said, watching as he closed his eyes.

"Please, Jim. Just turn yourself in. I can go with you. This can't be happening." He whispered and looked to Skills who looked at Jimmy with an almost cold look on his face.

"Yo, Edwards, man. It don't have to be like this dawg." He said and Jimmy just nodded, causing Lucas to get more angry, Brooke resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed, looking to Haley who looked at her with as much fear in her eyes as she did. She reached out to her scared friend. Brooke and Haley's hands gripped together in a hope to give each other strength.

"Yeah, I think it does." Jimmy turned to the door, unlocked it, and opened it slowly. Brooke looked to Jimmy, her hand breaking away from Haley's. "You know, they're gonna remember me as a monster," Jimmy said, looking to everyone in the room. "I wonder how they'll remember all of you." He said and with that, he backed out of the room and turned to face the corrdor. Haley turned to Nathan, tears in her eyes as she buried her face into his shoulder. Mouth sat in his seat, crying loudly and Rachel moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Brooke rested her head on Lucas's neck who held her close to him, her blood smearing on him. He stared with anger at the door that Jimmy just left. He prayed that whoever was in that hallway, was going to be okay.

Jake held onto Peyton tightly and carried Peyton to the door where she was shot. He looked through the glass and saw no one. He opened the door and Jimmy saw him and pointed the gun at them.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Jimmy shouted and Jake stopped, looking at Jimmy worriedly.

"She's bleeding, bad." Jake said, looking at Jimmy with a strong look on his face. He held Peyton tight to him, his eyes not leaving Jimmy.

"THE SCHOOL'S ON LOCKDOWN!" Jimmy shouted and Jake looked at Jimmy, licking his lips and moving closer but slowly.

"I know. But if I don't get her outta here, she's gonna die." Jake said, watching Jimmy look at Peyton with a strong sadness in his eyes. He had shot Brooke and Peyton. He lowered the gun slightly.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Jimmy whispered and Jake looked behind him to see Lucas carrying Brooke out into the hall as well. Jake looked to Brooke and Lucas looked to Peyton, more anger in his eyes. Then they looked to see a door open and they watched Keith Scott walk into the hallway.

"We know that, Jimmy." Keith whispered, looking to Jake and Lucas, both of them holding their wounded loves.

"What the hell is this?! The School's On Lockdown!" Jimmy shouted and pointed the gun at Keith. Keith stepped closer to Jimmy.

"Please, Jimmy, just…please just let them go and…you and I can talk about this." Keith said, stopping and looked at Jimmy with pleading eyes. "They're hurt, Jimmy." Jimmy's face hardened and he shook his head.

"I didn't mean it." Jimmy whispered and looked to Keith who nodded and stands in front of Jake holding Peyton and Lucas still holding Brooke.

"I know." Keith said and never looked away from Jimmy. "Go on, Luke, Jake." Keith said and looked to Lucas. Lucas and Jake started to move and Keith moved with them, to keep them covered from Jimmy and the gun. Jimmy didn't try to shoot them. They all reach the door and Jake slipped out the door with Peyton.

"Keith-" Lucas started, still holding Brooke close. Brooke reached out and touched Keith's shoulder, looking at him sadly. Keith looked to Lucas and Brooke.

"Luke, I love you. Now go." He said and looked to Brooke. He kissed her hand and she cringed in sadness as Lucas walked out the door, leaving Keith in the hallway with Jimmy.

**Author's Note: One more chapter to go! Review and find out what happens to Keith in the last chapter!**


End file.
